Whatever It Takes
by Some1outthere
Summary: It's been 5 years since Ron divorced with Kim and he received Kim's wedding invitation. But he's not over her yet and he's going to do whatever it takes to win her back. First fic ever so please read and review! Chapter 4 is up...
1. Chapter 1: The Divorce

Author's Note: This is my first time writting a fanfiction so please read and review. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible and friends though I do own a Kim Possible notepad

* * *

**I'm Not Over You…**

It's been five years since Ron divorced with Kim. Ron knew this day would come but still he was shocked to when the day actually arrive. He was stuck staring at that tiny colorful piece of paper, Kim's wedding invitation. Unfortunately, he wasn't the groom. Josh Mankey was.

_-Flashback (5 Years Ago)-_

"_Ron, could you please give me a hand with the laundry?" Kim called out, holding a big basket of dirty clothes in her hand._

"_Sure KP, just a sec." Ron replied, still busy pushing the buttons of his video game controller. "I almost beat the zombie king so…"_

_Five minutes passed and Ron was still sucked on the world of Zombie Mayhem. So Kim asked once more "Ron, I thought you said you'll help me"_

"_okay, okay, I said just a sec. it's not like we're gonna die if we don't finish that damned laundry right now, I'm in the middle of something important here!"_

_Few seconds passed and a loud crash was heard. It was the sound of Kim slamming the washing machine. Ron yelped and let go of his game controller immediately, and a large GAME OVER were printed on the screen._

"_Oh man, look! Now I've to start all over again."_

_Ron left the living room and started walking toward the laundry room, where Kim stood angrily, with her hand still on top of the washing machine._

"_Okay, so what can I help? And what's with the hand slamming thing? You're not mad are you?" Ron asked, slightly worried especially after he saw Kim's expression._

"_I don't think this will work Ron"_

"_What do you mean? Is the washing machine broken or somethin'?"_

"_No I mean us, as in our marriage. Our marriage won't work. I think we have to end it."_

"_What? Why? Is it because I didn't help you with the laundry? That's ridiculous!"_

"_Yes… no… yes and no. it's not just the laundry Ron, the dishes, the house cleaning and everything. I did all of it by myself and you just sit there playing your stupid Zombie whatever game. It's just… not right. I mean… you need to grow up, be a little more responsible."_

"_But you said you love me just the way I am. Besides, I can change. You want me to do the laundry then fine, I'll do it. Even the dishes to."_

"_No, it's not as simple as that. I think our decision to get married right after we graduate college wasn't right. It's not just you, I think we're not ready. I mean, marriage is a huge commitment. Yes, I love you and I know that you love me too. But love isn't enough, it takes a lot more than that to make this work."_

"_But…"_

"_I'll… stay in my parents' house tonight." Kim cut the sentence. She continued with a slight tremble in her voice "I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring all the letters for the divorce…"_

_Ron just stood there, watching Kim opened the apartment entrance door. He was just too shocked to stop Kim from leaving._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Even until Ron received the so-called invitation, he still didn't get why he agreed to sign the divorce paper. Maybe it was because his ego was too high to let him get down on one knee and beg just so he can get Kim back. Maybe it was because he loved Kim very much and appreciated her decision. Or maybe he was just too shocked to think clearly.

Whatever the reason was, he always regretted the day he signed the divorce paper. And every single day of his life he was still thinking of Kim, thinking of ways to get her back on his sides. If it wasn't because of his high school best friend Felix Renton, maybe Ron would still stay inside his apartment every day. Crying like a pathetic loser, hoping that this was all just a dream.

Just when Ron thought his life was great again, the invitation arrived.

"Why is life so annoying? Am I some kind of God's personal joke?" Ron thought to himself.

Ron read through the invitation quickly and felt a really great urge to tear the invitation apart, but still got enough consciousness to not do that. The telephone rang, pulled Ron out of his thoughts and he idly walked to the phone. He was even more shocked when he saw the caller ID.

It was Kim, and he was so not ready to talk to her. It's been 4 years since Ron saw Kim, right before he moved from Middleton to Upperton because of his Smarty Mart job as a manager.

Ron hesitate a moment before finally decided to pick up the phone and answered.

"Hello, Stoppable residence"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and I'm also terribly sorry for my hideous grammar since English is my third language.

Don't forget to review! Even a simple "you suck" is highly appreciated. Review and you shall get a response.


	2. Chapter 2: The Phone Call

Enormous thanks to ZoeyChase08, Sacred White Phoenix, Sentinel103 and CajunBear73 for reviewing. You rock guys! Seriously!

A/N: This chapter mainly consists of the flashback because I think I still need to explain a lot of things about Kim and Ron's divorce. Tell me what you think about it…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible though I wish I do…

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

"Hello, Stoppable residence"

"Hey Ron! It's Kim."

"Oh hey KP, How you been?" Ron replied, trying to sound as cheerful and natural as possible.

"Fine, no… I'm more than fine, can't believe that I'm marrying Josh next week. You got the invitation right?"

"Yeah, and I'm kind of surprised. You didn't tell me anything 'bout this before."

"I didn't get the chance. I mean, we lost contact for about 4 years. Besides, you didn't tell me about you dating Yori either." Kim sounded slightly jealous.

"Huh? Yori …. Oh I know! Felix told you that didn't he? But we broke up a month ago" Ron chuckled "we didn't even officially date you know. Last two month she moved to Upperton for a mission Sensei assigned her and she went back to Japan last month. It's only been a month and it wasn't something serious" Ron explained. "You're not jellin are you?" he teased.

"What? Course' not, I'm marrying Josh next week for God's sake. Why should I be jellin'? I'm totally cool with you dating Yori…"

"Anyway, I called to ask you something. Would you mind being the best man in my wedding? Because you see, you're my best friends since pre-K so I thought you'll be the perfect person for this part. But it's totally fine if you don't want to. Josh said he could ask his cousin."

Ron really didn't feel like being the best man of Kim's wedding, he wanted to be the groom. But then a thought came to his mind

"_There's still 1 week before the so-called wedding and it's enough to separate Kim from Josh. If I accept this offer my chances would be bigger, I'll be a lot closer to her. Think of it Ron, wouldn't it be nice to have Kim back by your side? A great prize comes with great sacrifice! Booyah!"_

"Ron, you still there?" Kim asked, bringing Ron out of his thought.

"Oh right. Of course I accept Kim, being your best man I mean. I'm honored" Ron replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Great then. Ummm, so when can we meet? When are you coming back from Upperton?"

"How 'bout tomorrow? I was actually planning on visiting my parents and Hana tomorrow. With your wedding coming up I guess I can stay for a week."

"Oh this is just great Ron! I was actually scared that you wouldn't want to come because, you know, of our 'history'. Tomorrow, 3 pm in Bueno Nacho, usual place, sounds great?"

"Sounds perfect! Can't wait to see you again Kim. Congratulations on your wedding!"

"Thanks' Ron! You're the best. See you tomorrow."

"See you!" with that, Ron hung up the phone, with the grin still on his face.

Now comes the big question, how can Ron stop Kim's wedding in only a week? Ron sat back on the living room couch. He turned on TV, watching Captain Constellation, hoping to take his mind off Kim's wedding. But he didn't even know what he was doing. He then remembered what happened the last time he was feeling the same thing. The moment after Kim left him in that very night.

_-Flash Back-_

"_So ummm, I brought the Nachos you ordered. So tell me what really happened. I didn't really get what you said on the phone." Felix entered the apartment, with slight difficulty because of his wide customized wheelchair. It's true, Ron called Felix after Kim left. He thought he could use a company._

"_Oh and by the way, you owe me ten bucks. These Nachos are expensive!" _

"_You can take it from my wallet. Here" Ron tossed his wallet. He approached Felix, took the Nacho and eat it, but still looked desperate._

"_Okay, something is seriously wrong here. Now what happened?"_

"_Well, I just had a fight with Kim, she left and each of us will be single tomorrow. End of story."_

_There __were few minutes of silence before Felix tried to cheer Ron up "Oh come on! Being single isn't that bad. I mean look at me, I'm single and I'm happy. How about if we get out of this apartment and I'll show you the fun of being single? Say… some kind of guys' night out?"_

_Before Ron could reply, Felix took one of his arm forcefully and literally dragged him out of the apartment._

_Ron wasn't really shocked to know the place Felix took him to. It was a night club, named Club Triton and was extremely famous for the hot 'dancers' performing every night._

"_Felix, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean, me and Kim are still technically married." Ron said as he pulled out his arm and started to walk towards the exit of the club._

"_Oh come on Ron! Chill! When is the last time you had fun? You and Kim had been together since forever. How about a drink? On me! Then we'll go home and play non-stop marathon of Zombie Mayhem like we used to."_

_Ron hesitated for a moment. He knew that Felix was right, there was no point of staying home, crying and sulking. 'So why not have fun for a moment while I can?' he thought. He ordered a glass of beer and started talking._

"_You know what buddy, I'm not the one to be blamed in this fight. Kim was way overreacting. She wants a divorce just because I didn't wash the laundry!" Ron laughed bitterly. _

"_Don't you think it's just silly?" he then swallowed the rest of the beer and continued_

"_I'll show that arrogant missy that she just made a huge mistake." Ron's voice slurred, obviously drunk. And that was when one of the club's dancers finished the performance._

"_Hey __cutie, Nice performance!" Ron called out to the dancer with a wink. He then turned to Felix and said "you're right Felix, the Ron-man still got game!"_

"_Hey Ron, wait up!" Felix tried to come after Ron__ when he realized what Ron was about to do. But he failed since it was too crowded inside the club and there was no way his wheel chair could move through the crowd quickly._

_With a few flirtatious moves and a few jokes, Ron en__ded up in the same bed with the anonymous dancer that very night. He really wasn't expecting the disaster that was about to happen._

_Kim silently opened the door of the apartment. She had just came back from staying the night in her parents' house and her parents gave her some useful advices. She spent her night thinking about what she was going to do and ended up in a decision. She was going to gave Ron another chance. After all, it wasn't exactly Ron's fault. She was overreacting. Her parents also gave her the number of a marriage consultant that may help to save their relationship._

_She wanted to surprise him so she tip-toed slowly to the bedroom, careful not to wake him up__. She clearly wasn't expecting the sight that she was about to see._

_When she arrived at the bedroom, she gasped. She blinked for a minute before she finished processing the sight. Ron was on the bed, sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around a curvy woman that she didn't recognize. What surprised her the most was that they were both naked. Few seconds later she gasped and screamed "RON!"_

_Ron's eyes fluttered and then he jumped out from the bed. __He paled when he saw Kim with her angry face and tears on her eyes._

"_Oh my God! Kim! What are you doing here? I mean… I can…"_

"_Don't even dare to say the 'I can explain' phrase Ron. I know you can explain but I don't need explanation. It's damned clear to me that you just slept with that woman and you CHEATED ON ME!!" Kim screamed on the top of her lungs and walked quickly out of the apartment._

"_Kim look, I'm sorry. She's just a one night stand. I mean I didn't even know her name. I'm sorry, please, just don't leave me again." Ron pleaded and grabbed her hand._

"_It doesn't matter you know her or not. The point is you cheated on me. I was going to give you another chance but I'm tired of all this." Gone was all the anger on her voice. All that left was sadness and disappointment, which made Ron felt even more guilty._

_Kim pulled her hand away from __Ron and she once again walked out of the apartment. Ron just stood there and stared. Just like the night before._

_-End of flashback-_

Ron smiled to himself when an idea finally hit him. He turned off the television and walked towards his bedroom. He opened the wardrobe and started digging, searching for the best clothes to wear for his meeting with Kim tomorrow.

To win a lady's heart, you have to make a great 'first' impression.

Author's Note: Don't forget to REVIEW! Every single review means the world to me, no kidding. Review and you WILL get a response. I'm still sorry for my terrible English (I ought to get a beta reader for this story… any recommendation?) and if there's anything you don't like from the story just tell me. 'Kay??


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

A/N: Enormous THANKS to Sacred White Phoenix, Trinovantes, ZoeyChase08 and Spedclass for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the loooong update. Now on to chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm just a junior high school student, how can I possibly own Kim Possible?

Chapter Three: The Reunion

Ron couldn't hide his shocked feeling when he saw Kim entered Bueno Nacho. Not because of how gorgeous she looked that time but because of whom she came with. Ron smile dropped when he saw Kim holding hands with Josh entered Bueno Nacho and waved at him.

He blinked a couple of times before finally realized how weird he may look. He forced a smile on his face and waved them to the booth.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm bringing Josh. Well actually, I wasn't planning on coming with Josh but we both just met the wedding planner and I thought 'hey, why not?' I mean, you need to meet Josh too anyway, sooner or later, so… umm…" Kim greeted and smiled awkwardly.

"Uh... It's fine" Ron replied shortly, didn't know what else to say.

Ron shook hands with Josh and said short 'hello' and hugged Kim. There were a few moments of silence before Ron finally spoke.

"So, we haven't met for a while. How you been Kim?"

"Oh, you know. After we um… broke up, I moved back to Middleton with mom and dad. I applied in Club Banana and worked there as a manager. Anyway, so one day after work, I went to a café and met Josh. We talked, dated and so on… I still remember that very day when we met in the café…" Kim smiled and looked affectionately at Josh.

"Well, I moved out from our, err…old apartment and spent some time with mom, dad, Han and Rufus. So I moved back to Upperton because Smary Mart opened a new branch there and I got accepted as the store manager there. That's pretty much it, I guess…"

"So, who are you dating with right now? Yori? Just curious you know." Kim asked, sounding slightly jealous.

"How many times should I tell you? I'm and I was not dating Yori! I've been single and lonely for about 4 years!" 'Because I still love you' Ron added on his mind.

"Oh… you want me to introduce to Josh's sister? Trust me, you'll like her. Don't you agree Josh?"

"Sure, sure" Josh replied

"No, no, you really don't need to." Ron replied quickly. 'Am I really that pathetic?' he thought to himself.

"Oh come on Ron, don't be shy. Jessica is perfect for you. She's funny, kind and friendly. I guarantee you'll like her in no time. And…"

"Oh, you really don't need to Kim, I mean, I already have a girlfriend." Ron interrupted before he realized what he said and slapped his forehead. 'What am I saying? I don't have a girlfriend.'

Kim stared at Ron with curious eyes, waiting for him to continue. Ron quickly tried to think of any girl that could possibly be his girlfriend.

'Yori? No… I just said to Kim that I wasn't dating her. Uh umm… quick Ron… think… think… oh right! Tara. It's logical. She did have a crush on me when we were high school anyway.'

"You see Kim… umm… I've been going out with Tara lately. Tara from the high school cheerleader team? We're not officially dating you know, just, best friends." Ron blurted out as convincing as possible.

Kim seemed to believe the story before she turned slightly suspicious.

"Well that's odd, I just met Tara because she's going to be one of the bridesmaids but she didn't mention anything about you… as far as I remember anyway…" Kim thought for a moment.

"Well, I did say that we're going out but not officially dating so, she might not mention it." Ron covered nervously.

"Okay, that's great Ron! I think." She paused, still looking a little suspicious before she smiled and said "how about if we go on a double date tomorrow? You know,me and Josh, you and Tara. It would be like a small reunion! You both do have spare time tomorrow right?" Kim asked to both Ron and Josh.

"Sure, no problem." Josh was the first to answer, as he smiled.

Ron contemplated for a moment before he finally answered "I'll have to ask Tara but I guess we can make it." Ron smiled as an idea came to his head.

"Great! Oh, tomorrow's going to be a blast! Anyway, me and Josh are kind of in a hurry so see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, see ya KP!"

"Oh, I miss that nickname…" Kim paused for a moment and continued "don't forget to ask Tara okay? Call me ASAP!"

Ron and Josh once again shook hands and Kim and Ron hugged each other for a moment before the couple left Bueno Nacho. After Ron finished his Grande Sized Nacho he went straight home. Now he's got a new problem to solve

Ron quickly headed to his room and searched for the High School yearbook, praying that the book will somehow provide the data he needed to contact Tara. He finally found the book and quickly flipped the pages to see if there are any clues. Fortunately, he found Tara's name complete with the photo and short profile of her, including her phone number. Ron knew that he could simply say to Kim that he really was single and cancel the date but he had other plans. Judging by Kim's jealousy towards Yori, he also knew that Kim still love him too.

He was planning to somehow influence Kim to come back to him again and making her jealous may be a great alternative. So why not?

Ron grabbed the phone and thought for a moment, pushing the number slowly. He was completely aware that using Tara like this wasn't a good thing to do but he was just to coward to admit his feeling to Kim. He loved her so bad and he couldn't let this opportunity slip. He finally pressed the 'call' button.

'Please let it be Tara, please let it be Tara, please let it be Tara…' he prayed to himself before a voice spoke from the other side.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Tara, thank God it's you! Listen, I've got a favor to ask…"

"I'm sorry, who's this?" Tara interrupted, clearly confused.

"I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable, from high school?"

"Oh Ron! Yeah, okay, what's up?"

"Look…"

To be continued

A/N: as always, reviews are to be appreciated, replied and worshiped. Sorry for my bad grammar and sorry for my not-so-interesting plot and sorry for the long update (blame my piano exam for that) The next update would probably take a week. So, once again, don't forget to REVIEW! Please and thank you…


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

ENORMOUS thanks to: Sacred White Phoenix, animehpgurl and Zoeychase08 for reviewing and anyone else for reading. And thanks again to Zoeychase08 who reminded me to continue this fic =D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kim Possible and friends. Disney does.

Chapter 4: The Date

"You want me to be your DATE?? Why should I agree to that?" Tara was more than confused by her high school friends' request. Ron called her an hour ago and he asked her out. He said he need her help badly and so here she was, at Bueno Nacho. She couldn't help wondering why Ron liked this place so much. But that didn't matter. What Ron said was a lot weirder. The first thing he said to her when they met was "Tara, I need you to be my date tomorrow."

"Well, you see, uh… I kind of met Kim and _Josh_" Ron paused for a moment after saying Josh's name before he continued "today and she, uh… asked me to go on a double date. I lied to her and said that I already have a date although in fact, I didn't. So now I really need you to be my, uh… girlfriend. Please Tara, just this once, just one day." Ron blushed. He knew it was just weird but he didn't have any other choice.

"Why me? And why not just cancel the date? I'm sorry Ron but I don't think this is a good plan."

"I accidentally blurted out your name." he smiled sheepishly "and I have no other choice but to ask you. You're my only hope right now Tara, come on…"

"Right… but that's not the only problem. In case you haven't notice, I'm going to be one of Kim's bridesmaids and she's not going to be fooled. I'm not going to lie to her either."

"Come on Tara. Just this once, okay? Then I won't be bothering you anymore. It's just… I wanted to show Kim that I've moved on. I don't want to look pathetic in front of her." He half-lied. Well, Ron did want to look as if he moved on but his real reason was to get Kim jealous. And judging by Kim's previous reaction about him dating Yori, it's actually very possible.

Tara sighed and she thought for a moment before finally took a deep breathe and said "are you sure this is going to work? And promise it will be just this one time?"

"Yes, I promise. I swear, okay? And it will be just a date, nothing can go wrong, not with the Ron-man in charge."

"Then fine." Tara gave a little smile. "I'll accept. When is the date anyway?"

"You accept? Boo yah! You have no idea how much I thank you!" Ron flashed his trademark goofy grin before moving from his chair and walking towards Tara.

"But with one condition." Tara held up a finger and stopped Ron from getting closer. "after this date, please promise me not to mess up with Kim and Josh' wedding okay? Kim hadn't looked this happy since she broke up with you so please give them both a chance."

"What?" Ron smiled nervously "I wasn't going to mess up with their wedding, their relationship or anything. I swear!"

"Come on Ron! I'm not that stupid. I can see that you still love her. By the way, you still haven't told me when the date is."

"The date is tomorrow at noon so I'll pick you up in say… around 11?"

"Okay!" Tara stood up and walked to the door before she stopped and turned to Ron only to yell "don't be late!"

"Hey Ron! Hi Tara! You guys really do show up. I'm surprised, why didn't you tell me earlier Tara?" Kim turned and smile to the blonde girl.

"Well, Ron and I just started dating only a few days ago." Tara replied "I just didn't get the chance to tell you."

Ron was actually a little disappointed with Kim's reaction. She didn't even show a hint of jealousy. He let go of Tara's hand and pulled one of the chairs for Tara to sit on. That was when Kim's eyes flared up a bit. She remembered that Ron wasn't that gentle back on the days when they were together. Ron saw that flicker of jealousy and couldn't help feeling satisfied. He redoubled the effort by giving Tara a peck on the cheek which earned glares from both Tara and Kim.

"Umm.. So, how did you two meet each other again?" josh tried to break the tension that started to built up between the four of them.

"You know, I was on duty in Smarty Mart when suddenly I ran into Tara" he reached across the table and grabbed Tara's hand which caused Kim to flare up even more. "we then met each other and talked, and hang out together and then dating. Kind of like you two." Ron answered.

The four of them chat for a few moments while Ron constantly showed some romantic gestures to Tara.

'_Why am I jealous? I'm dating Josh for God's sake. Possible, stop thinking about Ron. You already have Josh, the perfect guy in the whole wide world._' Kim tried to avert herself from jellin' too much. She didn't even understand why she should be jealous. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for Ron anymore. And yet, she can't help feeling that Ron should be all for herself.

That was when Kim's cell phone rang. She excused herself and took the call. It was from the wedding planner.

"I'm sorry to bother you Ms. Possible but I wanted to ask you about the best man of your wedding. You said that your best friend will be filling the role and you ordered a set of suit. Is it possible for your best friend to come to the boutique for fitting some time tomorrow?" The wedding planner asked with a polite tone through the phone.

"Umm... Wait a moment…" Kim answered and covered the phone with her hand before asking, "Ron, is it possible for you to come with me tomorrow for the fitting of the suit? The suit for the wedding I mean."

"Uh, sure KP! Besides, I've got nothing to do tomorrow." Ron forced a little smile at the mention of the word 'wedding'.

"great, so do you have spare time on tomorrow around 10 am? Cause I've got shift at Club Banana at noon and I think it's better for me to come with you on the fitting session."

"Sure!"

"Okay then, it's set. Let me talk to the wedding planner." Kim got back on the phone and set the appointment.

Few moments after the call the four of them dismissed, each with different feelings. Kim who was feeling jealous with Ron and Tara's relationship. Ron who was satisfied with Kim's jealousy and that he got a time to be with Kim tomorrow on the fitting session. Tara feeling angry at the way Ron tried to provoke Kim on the date. And Josh feeling happy because he thought that Ron wouldn't take Kim away from him because he already has Tara.

But neither of them knows what will happen next.

Next chapter: Ron confesses his feelings to Kim. How will she react? Stay tuned!

A/N: another delay and I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't sure about this chapter and I had to rewrite it a couple of times. I think it turns out pretty good, although I know it has lots and lots of flaws. That's why I need your reviews to guide me forward. Leave a review please, and I'll send a response. Please and thank you… =D


End file.
